


Just Fine

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Ladybug 's had a long day, good thing Chat is always there to listen.





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is Short. I mean really short. Sorry :/ but it was a passing thought during work.

Marinette's day was all wrong, starting the second she woke up. An hour late for school, landing her detention. Chloe's snide remarks at lunch, which left her feeling lesser than usual. The icing on the cake today was her massive fumble over her own legs sending her falling right into Adrien, whom she was sure now had a nasty bruise on his chin thanks to her head. So, after finally getting home, she was never more relived to let her bed swallow her whole.

"Cheer up Marinette. Tomorrow is a new day". Tikki flew over to rest on her chosen's hair. "Besides, you have patrol with Chat Noir tonight. He always makes you feel better".

Letting out a long groan, Mari got up and started on her homework for the night, waiting for patrol.

 

********************

Chat landed on the beam beside her with a quiet thud. "My Lady. How are you this evening"? A sigh left her lips, causing Chat to place his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, "The sooner we start patrol, the sooner you can tell me what's wrong". With her nod of approval, they were both off.

At the end of patrol, both heroes sat atop the Notre Dome. "Alright My Lady. Tell me what's the matter." Chat took a seat beside her.

Ladybug took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Today was awful. I woke up an hour late, was made fun of at lunch and I'm pretty sure I bruised my crushes chin when I tripped into him". She hung her head. She didn't notice him placing a hand on his chin, his eyes go wide with recognition, or the goofy grin that spread across his face.

He pulled her in, making her jump at the sudden motion. "Tomorrow will be better". He placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Besides, my chin is just fine Marinette".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Yeah, I am sorry this one is so short. It was a thought I had at work and no time to really plan through. The amount of fluff at the end though..... Let's just say even I died a bit when writing it. :)


End file.
